


Secs me up minute man

by kyochisas



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Chatboard Adventures [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Leon the Meme, chatroom format, thanks to this these three being friends is good and I'm love it??, yes that's a tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: i thought of the group name at 2 am and i was so proud and it was hilarious so shhh
also leon is the worst friend (read: a good friend who gets annoying on purpose)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikuzonos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/gifts).



> i thought of the group name at 2 am and i was so proud and it was hilarious so shhh
> 
> also leon is the worst friend (read: a good friend who gets annoying on purpose)

**~Group chat: secs me up minute man~**  
[kuwatamemewata] and that's how I was banned from taco bell  
[forgivemeplease] x-x You need to be more careful, Kuwata-san!!  
[hopespeakhero] yeah ya idiot.  
[kuwatamemewata] fuck the shut up??  
[kuwatamemewata] anyways. question.  
[kuwatamemewata] would you guys be willing to help me out??  
[forgivemeplease] I’ll try my best!  
[hopespeakhero] yeah, same.  
[kuwatamemewata] ok good cos uh. I have homework due tomoz  
[kuwatamemewata] and if i don't do it kizakura sensei is gonna kick my ASS  
[hopespeakhero] ??? He won't?? He is the most laid back guy like. Ever?  
[kuwatamemewata] nah he just he’s really passive aggressive and it pisses me off  
[forgivemeplease] What's the homework? ( ・◇・)？  
[kuwatamemewata] just copying some stuff outta a textbook  
[kuwatamemewata] real borin shit  
[kuwatamemewata] I just. Don't have the textbook  
[hopespeakhero] wow what a loser  
[kuwatamemewata] fight me hajime  
[hopespeakhero] i’ll fight you alright  
[hopespeakhero] i’ll punch your mouth  
[hopespeakhero] with my mouth  
[hopespeakhero] because I love you.  
[kuwatamemewata] gay  
[hopespeakhero] NO SHIT  
[forgivemeplease] (*´∀｀*人*´∀｀*) You’re so cute Hinata-kun and Kuwata-San!!  
[forgivemeplease] ❤️❤️  
[hopespeakhero] Tsumiki-san please. We’re not cute.  
[hopespeakhero] I’m just messing with him  
[kuwatamemewata] but hinata,,, i’m love you ;; don’t reject my love, senpai  
[hopespeakhero] Yeah sure.  
[hopespeakhero] Speaking of cute though, what about you and Enoshima-san??? What went on with that??  
[forgivemeplease] oh!! I, uh… got scared ;;  
[memewatakuwata] MIKS WE TOLD YOU SHE’S A DORK. JUST GO TALK TO HER.  
[forgivemeplease] I’m sorry!!! :c  
[hopespeakhero] gdi kuwata stop being so aggressively kind  
[memewatakuwata] shut the hell ur mouth  
[memewatakuwata] anyways, about that help  
[forgivemeplease] Oh!! Right. I have a collection of textbooks in my room for you to use.  
[hopespeakhero] and you can stay with me to study  
[memewatakuwata] ;)  
[hopespeakhero] gfdi  
[forgivemeplease] Please use protection if you're going to do that!  
[memewatakuwata] LMAO  
[memewatakuwata] THANKS MIKS  
[hopespeakhero] I can't believe this  
[forgivemeplease] It was only a joke! Do use protection but only if you're going to  
[hopespeakhero] OK KUWATA GO COLLECT YOUR TEXTBOOKS CATCH YA LATER  
 **~[hopespeakhero] is offline!~**  
[memewatakuwata] n00b  
[memewatakuwata] anyways, i’ll be up there in 5, alright miks?  
[forgivemeplease] OK! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
[forgivemeplease] I’ll be waiting!! ❤️  
 **~[forgivemeplease] is offline~**  
[kuwatamemewata] ...you guys are the biggest dorks i’ve seen  
[kuwatamemewata] best squad ever 11/10


End file.
